His Wild, Wild Girl
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: He'll always love all aspects of his wild, wild girl, even the part where tequila makes her clothes fall off. Het.


Title: "His Wild, Wild Girl"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved and always inspirational Jack - I love you, my darling, always and forever with all that I am, ever have been, and ever will be!  
Rating: R due to nudity and sexual content  
Summary: He'll always love all aspects of his wild, wild girl, even the part where tequila makes her clothes fall off.  
Warnings: Het, Crossover, Alternate Universe  
Word Count: 773  
Date Written: 15 June, 2012  
Challenge: A Comment-fic LJ comm prompt  
Disclaimer: Faith, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson Leery, the Scooby Gang, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, and Dawson's Creek are ﾩ & TM their rightful owners, all not the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He wasn't expecting any further action this night. He was tired, and they had hit a bar after slaying an entire horde of Vampires. He shook his head, marveling again at his beautiful woman and how she could keep going through anything. He'd seen her take down three in one single, fluid, and lovely movement this evening. He tried hard, but Dawson knew he'd never be half the fighter Faith was.

It wasn't just because she was a Slayer. Her Slayer attributes helped her, of course, but it was the woman herself that made her such a vicious, dangerous, and beautiful warrioress. She was already strong; her Slayer strength just complemented her own strength. She would keep going through anything, stopping at nothing until the battle was done and the enemy dead.

He still remembered the first time he'd met her as a cross-country exchange student. He'd been terrified of the Vampires and still was. It was just his determination to stay with her that gave him the courage to go through the battles by her side. It was amazing he hadn't gotten himself killed by now, Dawson knew, and it was only because of Faith that he still lived. She had saved his life that night at the church, and she still did on almost a nightly basis.

Of course, her love saved him even more than dusting Vampires. He had been in a dark place, both metaphorically and physically, when she'd found him hiding in the church that night. She had brought a light and excitement to his life unlike anything he'd ever known. Dawson had been fixated with her ever since and knew he was lucky that she kept coming back to him.

He also knew he didn't deserve her. He wasn't anywhere near as wild or strong a man as she deserved. He was a weakling still, despite all the training he'd gone through beneath her tutelage, compared to all the others in her life. Yet somehow, for some ridiculous reason he could not fathom but yet was endlessly thankful for, she still wanted him.

And Faith, he knew, always had a way of making it perfectly clear what she wanted. He had grown accustomed to being taken down in cemeteries, at school, and even on the battlefield, and he had to admit that it was yet another wild trait of his woman that he liked. Tonight, however, she had ran ahead of him to their little hole in the wall, laughing like the wild thing she was and taunting the Vampires to come on back out of the night.

She was drunk. He knew it. He'd watched her put away tequila after tequila. Yet even that did not dim her beauty or strength in his eyes. He didn't blame her for drinking, especially after fixing two broken bones herself on her own body, but what did puzzle him was the line of clothes that she was leaving behind her. He had been loyally trailing along, obediently picking up the discarded articles, until he reached down and lifted her black leather tube top.

Dawson almost swallowed his tongue. Heat rushed over him. He glanced up, his blue eyes wide, and for a second time that night, again almost swallowed his tongue. Faith stood before him, completely naked with the light of the full moon shining down upon her pale, white skin. Her flesh was paler than most for the hours they spent in the night, and blood and bruises darted most of her body. Yet she was still breathtakingly beautiful to him.

There was one thing that scared him, however. "F-Faith," Dawson stuttered, "sh-shouldn't we go on in?"

But, as always, Faith didn't care what the humans thought. She didn't even care what any Scooby Gang members who might happen by would think. She knew what she wanted, and she acted upon it, jumping on Dawson, taking him down to the pavement, having her way with him, and riding him hard all through the rest of the night.

It was only when sirens pierced the still, early morning air that she finally recoiled. She peeled her body off of his, jumped to her bare feet, grabbed Dawson, and pulled him to his stumbling feet and around their apartment building. He stammered as he tried to offer her her clothes, but she just ignored the clothes he thrust at her and took off running. He went with her, as he always did, bemused, befuddled, and beet red from the top of his head through the ends of his toes but loving every moment of being with his wild, wild girl.

**The End**


End file.
